Let's not talk about the birds and the bees
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's "Love and Birth": When Niles and Daphne have joyous news, David asks a few more questions. One-shot.


**Let's not talk about the birds and the bees**

Sequel to Kristen3's beautiful "Love and Birth". This is not what I wanted to write at all – I hope it's at least a fraction as good as the original. Enjoy.

"So, where does _this_ baby come from?"

David asked his parents, who sat in front of him. They both felt like they were part of an inquisition. Naturally, he had asked the question before not all that long ago. Niles still remembered the day vividly. They had explained it to him as innocently as possible, because he was still such a small boy. Also, Niles realized, he wasn't really comfortable talking about sex – especially not with his son. He remembered his parents telling him and Frasier when they were both little. His mother had used clinical terms that had left out any emotion. Daphne and he had made sure to explain things differently to David. Back then, he had seemed to understand it. He was a bright, curious child – Niles should have known that he wanted all the facts.

"We already explained it to you, honey," Daphne told her son, "We love each other and-"

"Yes, you said you had me cause you love each other. Where does this new baby come from?"

Daphne and Niles shared a look; it was time to tell David about the birds and the bees. Niles felt himself hyperventilate. Why was David growing up so fast? Trying to calm him down, Daphne took his hand into hers. As always she knew just what to do. Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck; here he was with the love of his life and their son, trying to tell him about the miracle that was growing inside Daphne. Even for Niles it was still so fresh, so exciting. A few days ago, Daphne had woken him up early. His sleepy eyes had seen her smile at him uncertainly, almost shyly. It had still been dark outside, but some birds had chirped their morning song already and David had still been fast asleep.

"I need to tell you something," she had begun and Niles knew good news never began with those words, but her smile was still there; warm and reassuring, like the sun that had not yet risen. The moments had stretched on without her saying a word. Later he would understand why: she hadn't had the words to explain to him this miracle.

"Daphne, you're scaring me." With shaky hands, just like the first time, she had handed him a pregnancy test. Niles had taken it, had stared at it and his heart had registered the news but not his brain. Yet.

"You… you…"

"Yes, we're having another baby!"

Niles remembered the scene vividly. He lost himself in the memory for a moment, but his son was waiting for an answer. When he looked like that – eyes opened widely, eyebrows raised – he reminded Niles of his own father. There was no denying that David was in many ways a Moon, so any hint that the Crane genes had come through made Niles happy. For a moment he wondered who the baby would take after. If it was going to be another boy or maybe a little girl.

"Well, David you see…" Daphne looked at Niles, not quite sure how to start this. Both of them knew they could not tell him the same story again; David wouldn't accept that.

"When two people love each other," the small boy rolled his eyes and Niles cleared his throat, "when two people love each other like your mom and I do, then they want to share-"

"You already told me. I want to know how the baby got in there." David pointed at Daphne's belly. It was still flat and looked like it always had. The boy couldn't imagine that an actual baby was in there. He knew what babies looked like; they didn't fit into bellies. The baby had to be very little and David didn't know if he wanted such a small sibling. He didn't understand how it had gotten in there either. His parents seemed fidgety and David felt confused by the whole situation.

"Well, David that is an important question of course. I think we have a book that-"

"Niles, we can explain it to him." Daphne told him gently.

"Did you eat like a seed? That's how flowers grow, you know." David said proudly. Daphne couldn't help but smile at her son. He was such a bright, beautiful boy and he would be a wonderful big brother. She hadn't expected to become pregnant again. She truly considered it to be a miracle. Science didn't always have all the answers.

"So, David you see when a man and a woman love each other," Niles turned to Daphne for reassurance and she nodded at him, "they get married and-"

"Tom's parents aren't married." David interjected. His friend's Tom parents had three children, but they had never felt the need to get married. Naturally, David had to mention that fact. Niles felt lost and speechless.

"You don't have to be married to have children. Your dad just wanted to explain to you how this baby came to be." Daphne frowned at her husband. He was a doctor, for god's sake! He really should be able to explain to his son where babies came from. She considered herself to be the luckiest woman, being married to Niles. Sometimes he could drive her crazy though.

"Exactly. What I was trying to say is when a man and a woman-" _Ring, _"The phone!" Niles exclaimed too happily. He realized his mistake a moment and tried a sheepish smile. Daphne was not amused, but didn't complain when Niles went to answer the phone. Saved by the bell, indeed.

"Come here, honey. I'll tell you everything you need to know." One of them had to be a responsible parent Daphne thought.

Niles watched his son and wife from afar. Frasier was talking his ear off about this and that; not that he was listening. He gave affirmative answers here and there when it seemed appropriate and anyway Frasier didn't seem to notice. The scene in the living room was a picture of beauty. David looked up at Daphne, listening carefully. Niles tried to imagine what words she used to explain the miracle of love and conception to him. Watching them, he felt a little guilty. They should be doing this together. He shouldn't have been such a coward. After all, he could tell Frasier to call him back later. Part of him was glad he had gotten out of it. He wasn't ready; not necessarily to tell David about sexuality, but for his little son to grow up. It happened too fast. You turn around and they're grown. Wasn't that a song? Niles wondered.

"_Niles, are you even listening?" _

"I'm sorry, Frasier, of course. You were saying… something."

"_Is everything alright?"_ Suddenly, Frasier was less angry and more concerned. Niles smiled, even though he knew his brother couldn't see it. The question made him think of David and the little baby. David would be a big brother, too, just like Frasier was to him.

"I love you, Frasier."

"_Ok, now you're scaring me. Are you sick? Is David sick? Is it Daphne?" _

"No, no. We're all fine. Better than fine actually… I hate to do this over the phone, but – Daphne is pregnant. We're going to have another baby." Telling Frasier made it even more real. They hadn't told Martin and Roneé about the pregnancy yet, because they were on a cruise.

"_Oh Niles, I'm so happy for you." _

"Thanks, Frasier. We were just telling David about it and he wanted to know, you know, _it_." No wonder he couldn't explain it to his son, he couldn't even say it. Maybe he wasn't fit to be a father after all.

"_Don't tell me you chickened out."_

"Well, the phone rang and I-"

"_Go back to your son and explain to him why he'll soon have to endure a younger sibling."_

"Well, growing up with you wasn't always a picknick either."

"_Stop stalling and tell Daphne congratulations. And Niles?"_

"Yes?"

"_I love you, too."_ With that Frasier just hung up, leaving Niles standing there. David and Daphne were waiting for him in the living room.

"It was Frasier," he told Daphne apologetically when he finally returned, "So, where were we? Right, when a man and a woman love each other-"

"Dad, I already know." David told Niles, rolling his eyes as if all of this was already old news.

"You do?"

"Mom told me everything." Niles thought he saw something in his son's eyes. He seemed to have grown up a little more in the last few minutes. Niles wanted to pause this moment, keep it forever. The boy was growing up too soon and Niles wanted to tell him so, but he wouldn't have understood it. He felt tears in his eyes.

"Are you sad, daddy? If you want to tell me again it's ok." Quickly, David went over to hug his father. Niles held on to the small boy, took in his childish smell. He couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down his cheeks anymore. Daphne smiled at her two men and put her hand on her stomach. Soon there would be even more love in this house.

'I love you' Niles mouthed to Daphne, holding their son tightly in his arms. She didn't need to answer him, he saw everything she felt at that moment in her eyes. Love.

END


End file.
